The development of advanced high performance polymers for aerospace applications has been, and remains, a particularly active area of research. High performance polyimides have found extensive use in the aerospace industry as adhesives, and more recently as matrix resins for composites, molding powders and films.
Improvements in high performance systems are motivated by the search for advanced materials with improved or unique properties. Previous research into polyimide modifications have involved the simplest and most inexpensive methods involving manipulation of the chemical composition of mainly linear polyimides. An alternative method of modification is by incorporation of a second component of differing chemical structure or composition.
Modifications utilizing the morphology of multiphase systems with phases of differing chemical structure allows for a remarkable balance of diverse properties. This is especially true when at least one phase is on the molecular scale, allowing for a balance of diverse properties. The production of organic-inorganic hybrid materials may take place through several different methods. One route is by direct mixing of low melt glasses with engineering thermoplastics, Beall and Quinn (Phosphate glass-polymer emulsions", Ceramic Transactions, Volume 33, 1993). Organic-inorganic blends have also been formed by intercalation of polymers in the melt between mica sheets; Giannelis ("A New Strategy For Synthesizing Polymer-Ceramic Nanocomposite", Journal of the Minerals, Metals and Materials Society, Volume 44. Number 3. 1992). These processes have resulted in a class of materials called ceramers that possess properties of both inorganic glasses and organic polymers.
Organic-inorganic blends may also be produced by utilizing the sol-gel process. With this method, the inorganic phase is formed in-situ by hydrolysis and polycondensation of the alkylated metal aldoxides. Alkylated metal oxides are organic low molecular weight compounds soluble in organic solvents which precipitate as metal oxides upon condensation. Sol-gel ceramers in the past have involved the formation of transparent or translucent thin films where the organic and inorganic phases are co-mingled and then cured, as described by lyoku et al, (The Preparation of New Poly(phenylsilsesquioxane)-Polyimide Hydrid Films by the Sol-Gel Process and Their Properties", High Performance Polymers, Volume 6, 1994), where they indicate the formation of small particles of silicone dispersed in a film.
In another case where inorganic-organic composites are formed, the functionality of the poly(dimethylsiloxane) chains of the polymer results in strong interactions between the two components, where the polymer constitutes the continuous phase, while the ceramic material serves as reinforcing particles. When the polymer is present in lower concentrations, it becomes dispersed in the continuous ceramic phase. Mark et al, ("Inorganic-Organic Composites Including Some Examples Involving Polyamides and Polyimides", Macromolecular Symposium, Volume 98, 1995), even cites cases where a bicontinuous system is formed.
Another method of generating organic-inorganic blended materials is by encapsulation. This technology is being used extensively in many industries and for a wide variety of materials. Microcapsules can have many different structures, but typically involve a core region surrounded by a shell. The geometry may be spherical or irregular, and contain a continuous core or small particles of core material surrounded by the shell. As a result of agglomeration, traditional methods of encapsulating metal oxide particles result in a multi-molecular/multi-nuclear core region surrounded by a coating. Macro Coated Particle (MCP) technology results in organic-inorganic particles in the ten to hundreds of micron range (FIG. 1). Molecular Level Coating (MLC) technology, as employed in the present invention (FIG. 2), utilizes microence,psulation technology in conjunction with sol-gel processing. The in-situ generation of the inorganic phase with MLC results in a polymer coated, molecular level, metal oxide particle in the angstrom size range.
Preparation of a ceramer by MLC results in the formation of the metal oxide as a discrete particle thinly coated with a polymer. MLC of a preceramic and a high performance polymer facilitates the design of systems that combine the thermal stability, high stiffness (modulus) or light reflective properties of a glass with the toughness and processability of a polymer. MLC further offers the advantage of metal oxide particles with less abrasive properties than uncoated metal oxides.
Titanium oxide, a commonly used whitener in pigments and coatings, is subject to weathering with long term exposure to sunlight. Exposure to ultraviolet light results in excitation of the electrons in the titanium compound which may return to the ground state by transferring free radicals to the surrounding materials. Absorption of these free radicals by the surrounding organic material leads to discoloration and degradation. In accordance with the present invention, degradation of titanium oxide is slowed by encapsulating the titanium oxide particles in a polymer that is nonreactive to free radical bombardment.